I'm Diddly Darned Drunk Again
by Sleepy Kokallie
Summary: Oh, this is a sequel to my other story *Drunk On Orange Juice* So read that first or I will Johnny Johnny yes papa you.


**(A/N) Oh yeah, Mister Krabs. I'm writing more crap about this random series I made. Oh yeah. Also, this contains more kissing, possible cheating, possibly some disturbing topics or just randomness you can't handle, being drunk on orange juice (TARNAZA-), and a triggered Marx-mallow.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

"Mmm," Magolor was mumbling as he freaking fall off the bed.

"OH SHEET OF PAPE-," He yelled as he faceplanted into the floor.

Magolor lifted his head from the floor and looked up.

"Wait," Magolor muttered.

He looked around the strange room he was in.

There were dark green walls surrounding him with a red diamond pattern.

A bed was beside him but it was not his own.

"CRAP IM IN TARANZA'S BEDROOM," Magolor shouted.

"NO EVEN WORSE, I LEFT MARX FOR A DRUNK SPIDER," Magolor shook his head and corrected himself.

"NO BOTH IS BAD!" He cried.

Magolor spent crying one hour over being kidnapped and forced to be with a traitor (but not really).

"Stupid invisible onions I'm cutting, screw them," Magolor sniffled.

There was hiccuping outside the room.

Magolor whimpered and cowered in the corner and prayed to NOVA that he would get away from this crazy freaking spider.

"Maggie my _hiccup_ sweet?" Taranza called out.

"I'M NOT HERE DEFINITELY NOT!" Magolor shouted.

"Ok!" Taranza goes away.

"Wow, how does he not know," Magolor got up.

He really wanted to get out of this place before he gets kissed again.

Or something.

Then Taranza opens the freaking door.

"Magolor! Why you no like me?" Taranza muttered.

Magolor shuddered as he saw how Taranza's scarf was lopsided and his coat slightly torn.

 _What was he doing, hugging me hardcore last night?_ Magolor looked away.

Taranza whispered in his ears, " _Yes I was hardcore hugging and kissing you_."

"DUDE, WHAT THE HECK?" Magolor flinched away from him.

"HmmmMMMMMM~?" Taranza smirks at him.

Magolor says nothing.

Taranza hugs him giggling insanely.

"Hehehe," Taranza just pulls his scarf off.

"PER-" Magolor yeets Taranza at a wall.

Taranza and Magolor magically switch places so Magolor is on the wall instead.

Magolor questions the laws of physics for 10 minutes.

Taranza pushes him closer to Magolor cause he needs an excuse to kiss him.

Looking at his scarf in Taranza's hand, Magolor questions what's obviously gonna happen next.

Then that obvious thing that happened.

You do know Taranza's kissing him.

No?

You don't know?

Ok then let's just say Taranza kisses Magolor like the desperate drunk spider he is.

Magolor blushes instantly and closes his eyes.

Taranza was like _you know what, I'm gonna fridge you by putting your scarf and collar back on and just force you into freaking loving me._

Taranza just puts the scarf and collar on Magolor.

Magolor takes two minutes to question physics again.

"Ey, I'm not gonna _hic_ do anything creepy or weird at all," Taranza hiccups.

Magolor just agrees to what's gonna happen in like 10 minutes.

And then 10 minutes later Taranza kisses him but the only change is that he locks them in the closet.

Magolor murmurs, "Wait, are you doing the _7 minutes in heaven_ thing."

"Yee," Taranza tugs at his collar.

"Ok, Ok! Just asking..." Magolor's face turned bright red.

"EY, IM GONNA KILL YOU," Some yandere voice screeched in the room.

"Oh crap it's Marx," Magolor muttered.

Taranza locks him up in the closet, "Be right back meh good boiii."

Magolor was like _dude what the heck_ but didn't argue.

There was like a one hour fight over an egg.

Probably some stabby, stabby.

And screeches and caterwauls.

"MAGOLOR I HATE YOU FOR THIS!" Marx's voice screeched at him.

Magolor flinched as the closet door opened.

" _Hic_ Miss me?" Taranza asks him.

"You were like gone for freaking 61 minutes I did the math," Magolor points out invisible equations.

"Hmm? What was that sweet?" Taranza winked.

"I," Magolor started.

Taranza instantly falls asleep.

"Ok then," Magolor picks him up and goes directly back to bed.


End file.
